


the way you got me under your spell

by sempreme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Drabble, HP May Madness 2017, Human Harry, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Veela Draco Malfoy, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempreme/pseuds/sempreme
Summary: HarrywasDraco’s mate.





	the way you got me under your spell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for: [HP May Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/) 2017 Day 20: "Once you do this, beware that you're mine forever"
> 
> Unfortunately, this is my last fic for the fest. I had a great time writing different things, and I'm quite proud of a few fics myself. I can say I had a great time!
> 
> This is not betaed, so, please, let me know if something sounds weird!
> 
> I solemnly swear that I’m up to _good_ : I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I'm not getting paid for this work, which is for entertainment purpose only.
> 
> Title is from [_Touch_ by Little Mix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBAfejjUQoA).
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry stilled, when Draco’s hand gripped at his neck, moving him so it was fully on display under his lusting gaze.

“You can still change your mind,” Draco murmured against Harry’s skin, fresh breath creating goosebumps along Harry’s back.

“No,” Harry shook his head slightly, more whining than anything else. “I want it.”

He felt Draco smiling against his ear. “Once you do this, beware that you’re mine forever.”

_How_ could Harry forget that?

Draco Malfoy coming to his Veela heritage had been a surprise for everyone. Mostly, it had affected Harry, who Draco had chosen – consciously or unconsciously, Harry still had difficulties in understanding this part – to be his mate for life. It was more than a simple engagement, bigger even than a wedding: Harry had thought nothing could’ve tied two people together like a marriage, but he’d needed Draco sodding Malfoy to discover he was wrong on all fronts.

Harry _was_ Draco’s mate. He just needed to receive Draco’s bite to make it completely official.

“I want it,” Harry repeated, moving closer to Draco’s tall, strong body, wishing they could’ve melted together in a single soul, a single heartbeat.

Draco inhaled over Harry’s pulse on his neck, kissing it one, two, three times. “I love you,” he whispered, almost imperceptible over the sound of the rain outside, before breaking the skin and linking his life to Harry’s forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are genuinely accepted ❤
> 
> Let's chat on [Tumblr](https://sempre--me.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
